Words Aren't Alway Effective
by Kaykara
Summary: Infamous liesmith, God of Mischief, Loki Laufeyson learns that words aren't always appropriate and sometimes get in the way. Non-slash, future Loki/Darcy, Post-Thor, Post-Avengers. Rated T for slight violence, Darcy's taser, and minor romance. Updates every Sat. (Not currently updating)
1. Chapter 1

Loki sat on the edge of his bed. He'd been sent straight to his room upon their return from earth and had been confined there until further notice. Further notice being until the time his father decided how to punish him. He felt like he was a boy once more. Hiding out whilst Frigga attempted to calm Odin. Of course, he was no longer a young lad but a full grown man, and he doubted his father would give into his mother's pleas this time. This time it appeared he'd gone too far.

He thought about how close to power he'd come. The desire for it, the thirst, the overpowering hunger to be in control. _It felt unlike anything I'd ever felt before. _He closed his eyes attempting to focus, trying to remember the bliss of holding victory in his hands, but the memory had gone and the feeling as well. Defeated once more, he laid back onto his side. This turned out to be rather uncomfortable, seeing that his hands were still behind him. He tried to sit back up, though couldn't without the support of his arms. He flopped around like a fish as he tried to right himself. He sat back up just as the door opened. Feeling embarrassed as I'll get out.

Thor entered the room, closing the door behind him. "You've created quite a mess my brother." The words might have been cold, if Loki's emerald eyes had not risen to meet his brother's smiling face. Thor was not mad at Loki for a reason he could just not comprehend. He had attempted the destruction and conquering of Thor's beloved Midguard. But none the less here his brother stood, with a dumb smile on his face and obviously having forgiven him for his trickery and the chaos it'd caused.

If it had not been for the muzzle he wore, he would have asked how his foster brother could be so easy about the whole predicament. Sadly though, they had restricted his speech so that he could not use his reputation as a silver-tongued liesmith to talk his way out of the situation. Instead he continued to listen as his airhead brother continued to ramble on.

"Father has decided your punishment." Loki turned his attention back to his oaf brother. "You are to be exiled to Midguard, though not in quite the same fashion I myself was." Thor's aquamarine eyes were hiding something, something he knew Loki would not approve of. "The Allfather has made an agreement with S.H.E.I.L.D, stating that you will use your magic to help rebuild their city that the Chituari affectively destroyed. You'll be under Stark and Banner's supervision." He met Loki's eyes as he explained the terms of the punishment.

Loki stared at his brother in disbelief. Forgetting the muzzle that held back his words he began to grumble protests. It might have been, 'Thor, brother, you of all people should realize how idiotic this proposition is.' Instead it sounded much more along the lines of, "mror rarar…" and so forth. Unable to speak thoughts raged through his mind. Like I will work with that cocky, know it all, selfish- his thoughts stopped suddenly upon unfathomable realization. Mother of Heimdallr he's just like me only mortal and considerably punier, not to mention physically handicapped. Some might even argue that he was mentally handicapped as well, but that might just be one too many blows to the head. Then he remembered the mention of Banner as well. His back still ached from being thrown around like a child's doll and he suspected his hip was somewhat out of sorts as well. More grumbling protests sounded from the God of Mischief's throat.

"Brother I understand how you might not wish to return to Earth, but honestly I think this is a much better deal than you could've hoped for. Would you rather have been cast into the realms' prison?" Thor tried to reason with his brother, hoping he might see how much worse this could have ended. Several paths literally leading to his brother's death. Loki tilted his head and gazed at the ceiling as if he were actually considering it. Thor looked at his brother in dismay. "Would you rather be sent to perish, honestly?" Those blue eyes were full of hurt that his brother would rather be sent away than take the punishment that allowed him partial freedom and time around his family. Loki said nothing, of course, but even if he'd been free to speak he doubted he would have. Even Loki Silvertongue knew no words to fill the void that had grown between the brothers.

The next day Loki sat in his room. He had slept well, unable to deny the comfort of his own bed and quarters being returned to him. He was also freshly washed and groomed, having been able to relax in a proper sized bath, rather than those tiny mortal showers. He was free from the muzzle and handcuffs he adorned the previous day, and he was rather grateful. Not that he talked aloud much unless addressing another being, but he still liked the ability to do so if he ever desired.

Being confined to his personal quarters wasn't all that horrifying. He had his books and personal bath. Meals had been brought to him at the specified times of the day, and he had all the time to think he required. Well, almost. He'd yet to conjure a plan when one of the guards who'd been standing watch outside his door entered followed by Thor and… Loki's eyes narrowed. Stark walked in behind Thor, his arch reactor shining through a Black Sabbath t-shirt. "Why is he here I thought we were to meet him on Earth." Loki's eyes bore into Tony's.

Thor opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by the Iron Man, "Change of plans Reindeer Games, I'm here with my buddy Hulk to escort you to Earth." Stark's chocolate colored eyes challenged Loki, just daring him to say another word. Loki was still lingering on the mention of the green giant. Stark must have caught the look in Loki's eyes. "Remember him? He smashed you against my nice marble floors?"

Loki ignored Stark and turned to his brother, "You let that brute into our city? Do you realize the damage he could do?" Loki stared accusingly at his thoughtless brother.

"The Hulk was left outside near the bridge he isn't going to harm the city." Thor explained, finding his brother's reactions rather childish.

"Not the green one, the red one." Loki stated as if that was obvious.

"Listen here, Rudolph-" Stark was cut off by a guard.

"Heimdallr and your large friend are waiting at the bridge, Master Thor. I'd advise you head that way." The guard spoke in a commanding tone, but respect still hung on his words.

"As we shall." Thor headed from the room followed by Loki and then Stark at the caboose, still grumbling about the younger prince's attitude.

They arrived at the broken rainbow bridge, Loki growing weary when the Hulk turned and saw him coming. He wore an evil smile –if you could call the repulsive look a smile, perhaps a grimace- that undoubtedly said 'smash'. Loki glared at the beast. Looking away he saw Odin, old and weary, but nonetheless looking strong and ready for the transport.

The three avengers and Loki stood facing Odin and Heimdallr as they began conjuring magic for the transport. A funnel started to form around them and they felt their bodies being pulled at, tugged from one realm to the next. Loki saw this as his chance. With the funnel already set for Midguard the best he could hope for was to separate the group. Him especially. He spoke the words of the proper spell, his voice unheard through the sound of the storm. All appeared as it should when suddenly the funnel separated into multiple storms and the group became lost to one another. Loki smirked as he felt his body take flight and he was flung from the storm into the realm of Midguard.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first installment of Words Aren't Always Effective. It was a pleasure to write this first chapter and I've already completed Chapters two and four as well. What of three you ask? Well… chapter three is chapter three and everyone knows how slow chapter three is. Always late… (teehee(;) anywho… reviews are lurved!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here it is hope it's everything you were looking forward to.

Special thanks to H. Lokidottir, DGfleetfox, and Sara60691 for reminding that leaving you hanging would be mean. Especially the one who attempted to guilt me. ;) you know who you are!

Anywho here we go!

His body ached but from what he could tell the damage was minimal, the only problem seemed to be that he had little idea where he was. He decided about the best he could do was hitch a ride. Since the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D had done everything to keep his face out of the news and the only place he'd appeared publically was Europe he figured he could probably morph into different attire and hitch a ride with a mortal. Considering he was in an area much like where Thor had been exiled he considered his garments he'd adorned last trip to Earth wouldn't be the best choice as they'd been silk suits and weren't the common attire one might wear in a desert. Remembering the fabric called denim he morphed into jeans and a t-shirt like tony had worn. He completed the outfit with some carpenter shoes much like the air Thor had worn during his exile. Surely these would suffice even if the material was considerably less comfortable. He also decided that it might be best if that was the last magic he used so that he wouldn't be so easily traced by Banner and Stark. From what he'd learned magic seemed to give off an aura of sorts their machinery could detect. "Curse the mortals and their technology." He grumbled. Then he made his way toward a dirt road and followed it in hopes it might lead to a more major road where he could flag down a human in their earth vehicle.

Darcy drove her old beat up range rover down the bumpy dirt road. "Stupid gas station lady and her stupid short cuts. What kind of direction is 'take a left at the big rock'?" she complained, refusing to blame it on her own lapse in judgment of even trusting the large lady with the missing tooth. She drove recklessly down the road, wishing she could turn around and go back. But she wasn't even sure of the way back. She nearly hit the man walking along the shoulder. "What the heck!" she screamed. Leaping out of her car she marched straight over to the man ready to give him a piece of her mind for walking so close to the edge when she caught a glance of his face. Ah heck, why'd he have to be hot? "Alrighty mister, I don't know who the heck you are, but who in their right mind meanders along the side of a road?" her voice was harsh, with a great effort too. It was hard to be mad when speaking to those gorgeous emerald eyes. Snap out of it Darcy! She scolded herself.

"The road appeared to be quite clear, I'm very sorry though I didn't mean to frighten you." His eyes were kind and his voice flowed like honey. She instantly felt bad for yelling. He flashed her a beautiful straight toothed smile, "In the future I'll be sure to give passing vehicles more room." With that he walked off down the road leaving her speechless and in awe of how kind he'd been. And gorgeous, we cannot forget gorgeous.

Loki walked slowly down the road waiting for the female to fall for his plan. While he wasn't particularly pleased with her attitude he had to admit of all the females that could have been in that car she was much better a choice. All he had to do now was wait for her to call to him, after a dose of Silvertongue surely she'd immediately wish to atone for her attitude.

He waited ears on alert for her voice, but nothing. Eventually he heard the roar of the engine and the approach of a vehicle. He was in dismay that she'd been unaffected by his words. The car continued on past him. No one ever disregards my words so easily. This made him very angry, but also very interested in the woman who'd so easily passed up his charm.

"Darcy you're really rude you know that?" the brunette lectured herself, "He was nothing but kind even after you yelled at him." She sighed. Well either that or he was the world's biggest jerk and it was mock kindness. Just being falsely kind as another way of showing his anger. That would be really contradictory of his smile though… and those pure, sweet, emerald eyes. She slammed on the brakes then pulled over, waiting for the stranger to catch up. The least she could do was offer him a ride. And who knows, maybe he can get me out of this place. She thought, scanning the unfamiliar scenery.

Loki spotted her car on the side of the road. His lips curled into a victorious smile. So maybe the effect was delayed, at least it worked and he wouldn't die in the desert. He approached the driver side window. "Having problems?" he inquired, once she rolled down the window, pushing concern into his tone.

Darcy wanted to deck him. She knew for sure now that he was just the world's largest jerk. Angry that'd she'd been fooled and had even stopped the car for him. But now she was in a bind, she'd always been told to be the bigger person and she knew there was no good lie she could tell that he would believe and not see through. So either let this stranger in my car or taser him and drive off. While the second is so appealing... She sighed, "I thought you might need a ride. People die out here in the desert, and you don't appear to be carrying food or water." She shut up before she said too much. Scanning his gorgeous face, and having to look up to do so, he must have been over six feet tall, she waited for a reply.

"A ride would be very kind of you." He replied, yet simply stood there, those green eyes of his seeming to melt her own.

"Um, hop in the passenger side then I guess." She instructed unsurely. She hadn't expected him to just stand there. But then again, if he'd just hopped in it would have been rather presumptuous and might have made her uncomfortable and annoyed as well. So in the end she decided it was rather gentleman like of him to wait.

When he hopped in the range rover he gave her another one of those smiles and she had to stop it there. "Alright, buddy let's get this straight. Before I drive off there's going to be some rules. There will be no more of those … smiles, there will be no contact, and questions will be kept to a minimum. You try anything funny and I WILL taser you." She was straightforward and completely to the point. She didn't want this guy thinking she liked the idea of having a stranger in her car. "Oh and I'll need to know your name." she added, having almost forgotten.

This girl was rather annoying Loki. First, why in all the nine realms would he feel the need to touch her? He had absolutely no interest in mortal women. Second, she seemed to think his smiles to be of a flirtatious background which they certainly were not. Last but not least, how dare she threaten him? He was a god! None the less he still had to provide her with a name, and his own would not do. And curse it all the only mortal name he could think of was darn Tony. Knowing that if he delayed too long she would suspect something he was forced to use the bloody inventor's name. "Tony." He offered, hoping it was believable, but hating it all the while.

"Do you have a last name, Tony?" the girl questioned.

Loki resisted the urge to curse. He thought quickly, "Foster," he replied, remembering the name of Thor's mortal girlfriend.

The girl blinked, in surprise perhaps? He hoped the name wasn't suspicious but doubted it was. Maybe she'd expected him to be lying and was caught off guard by his immediate response. Either way she offered up her own name, "Darcy Lewis." He had to admit the name had a ring to it.

Loki/Tony sat quietly as Darcy drove along the bumpy road. Why doesn't the woman just adjust her velocity this is making me nauseous! He complained inwardly, but on the outside he kept a straight face. "Do you know how long it is until we will come upon the next town?" he asked, with an overwhelming urge to void his bladder.

The look on her face was not promising, "Well um actually. I was kinda hoping you did." She looked over at him apologetically. Loki wanted to strangle the woman. "Are you meaning to tell me you haven't the slightest idea of our location, or have I misread your statement?" His green eyes flashed with anger.

"Well, you're the one who was just wandering down a dirt road! Who does that without knowing where they're going?" she yelled defensively.

Loki wasn't sure how to explain that, so he reacted rather defensively as well, refusing to be beaten by this woman, "What imbecile picks up a stranger when they don't even know where they are? That sounds vaguely like suicide if you ask me!"

Darcy went quiet, at first Loki thought she was just silent with defeat when her heard a sniffle. Was she… crying? For the appetite of Volstagg, what now! Loki was about to apologize when they nearly swerved off the road due to her wiping her tears. How blockheaded! Taking both her hand off the wheel AND closing her eyes! He grabbed the wheel trying to hold it steady but never having driven a car he wasn't doing much better. Just then he felt a horrible shock and fell sideways into her lap, blacking out.

Alright so maybe tasing him was wrong but he HAD reached over toward he and she HAD said no contact! She still had one hand on the wheel there was no reason to try to take over. Still she felt kinda silly with his head in her lap while she pulled over and put the rover in park. "Now, you've done it Darcy." She said, carefully sliding out from under Tony (Loki). She walked around to the passenger side and yanked him upright carefully removing the little taser thing from his chest like she'd been taught in her defense class. She then made sure he was in a comfortable position and went to get a water bottle from the trunk. It would probably be another thirty minutes or whatever before he woke up and she decided it would be better to just stay in the car tonight. After all, it was getting dark and she'd been up really early this morning on her way back from her friend Sarah's wedding.

Lucky Sarah… gets married. Whereas the only quality time I'd spent with a guy lately was this fruit cup, and there is no way, no matter how hot we is, that I like him. He was mean, obviously a player from the charm he'd displayed, and definitely not my type. Wait, what is my type? Hmmm... Not really sure. Well it's not him, that's for sure! She sipped her water then grabbed some blankets and pillows from the trunk as well. She learned to be prepared when living in the desert. Let's just it wasn't her first time getting lost.

She laid a blanket over Tony, trying to ignore the warmth of his chest. She could feel how well toned it was even beneath his tee, as she pulled the blanket up over him. She placed a travel pillow behind his head and laid the chair back slightly careful not to jar him. The last thing she wanted was him whining about the sudden awakening not to mention her breaking her own no contact rule more than once now. Grabbing another pillow for herself and a blanket to keep warm, desert nights are pretty cold, she stretched across the back seat.

She thought of the day's events, still curious as to why she'd cried. It's not like I was really that upset, just something about him really got to me. I feel bad that I didn't just get myself lost, but him too. Why am I so craving to make this man approve of me? He's a stranger! A meanie of a stranger too! Ugh this is all so confusing. Nighty-night Darcy. With that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Loki dreamed he was being caressed by his mother. She rubbed her hand over his stomach like he had a belly ache, yet he felt fine. She then pulled up his covers and placed his head on his pillow. It was nice and it reminded him of those days when all was well, before he'd played the awful trick on Thor and attempted to destroy Jotenheim. He breathed deeply wanting to take it all in, but the air didn't taste right. Instead of his Mother's sweet fragrance the air was dry and made his mouth feel gritty. He opened his eyes and found himself in Darcy's vehicle with a blanket covering his body and a pillow behind his head. His chair was leaning back slightly and when he turned his head left he could see Darcy sound asleep on the back seat. His expression softened. She looked calm and sweet in her sleep. Not harsh and defensive like she was in her wake. He had to admit he liked this version of her. He watched her for a while; there wasn't much else to do.

After a while he began thinking how he'd hide from Thor and the Avengers. He knew he'd have to do something about his appearance, but cutting his hair seamed out of the question. He liked his hair quite a lot. He knew for a fact he'd have to get as far from here as possible. As long as he was near his entrance sight he was in trouble. They could easily track him to here, but if he got far enough away and inconspicuously as possible he should be safe. How to get away though? Could I trick the girl? He glanced at her again. Possibly, but I'm not sure how. She was practically immune to his charm and he doubted he could lull her into a sense of security around him, or at least not enough to get her to take me far from here. He was exasperated. This would not be easy.

He realized it was actually rather warm and that he was rather uncomfortable beneath the blanket. He pushed it off when he realized he hadn't gone to sleep with a blanket there. Nor had he been lying back with a pillow. He looked over at Darcy again. "Some no touching rule." He murmured realizing the feelings in his dream had more than likely been her and felt slightly violated. He unbuckled and got out of the car, folding the blanket and placing it atop the small pillow. He wasn't sure where to put them so he left them in the seat and went for a brief walk up the road in hope he might top a hill and see a town ahead. Also this way if Darcy decided to drive on, having decided he'd left, she would eventually bump into him and he could get back in the car. Assuming she'd let him back in. Now that full memory had returned of the night before he doubted she wanted him there.

A feeling of hurt rushed through Loki. He knew the feeling all too well. It was the same feeling that came to him the last time he'd spoken with his father. The memory was painful. All he'd wanted to do was prove to his father he was worthy, but nothing of the sort had happened. It was that feeling of loneliness he'd felt when his father denied him. So Loki had let go, given up. Part of him knew that it had been the wrong thing to do, but he'd craved the approval of father. And so now, with that same feeling occupying his gut, he decided to hold on, he would not give up so easily as he had that day. Well, not easily per say. It had been so hard at the same time. All that work to earn father's approval and still nothing gained. "They say 'nothing ventured nothing gained' here on earth, but is that true? I ventured forever, it seems, and still have nothing to show for it but the blood of hundreds of lives lost for my selfishness." Loki thought aloud, something he rarely did. But perhaps you've ventured in the wrong direction. The voice in his head alarmed him and his steps faltered, just as the sound of a car approached.

Loki felt almost relieved when she slowed and rolled down her window. "God, Tony you scared me! I thought I wouldn't find you. Do you know how many people die trying to trek across the desert without water?" Darcy seemed genuinely concerned and he felt warmth rise in his chest.

Loki/Tony started laughing loudly, much to Darcy's dismay. "Hey it isn't funny!" she said, her cheeks flushed; obviously embarrassed that she'd shown so much concern for the stranger. "But it actually is rather humorous." He smiled at her, having forgotten her rules in that moment. She looked at him. "Maybe you should drink some water. I think the deserts getting to you." She handed him a water bottle. He, being a god and not requiring sustenance, was of course not thirsty but downed the whole thing to make her feel better. She couldn't be expected to understand his passing joy. She would not… could not ever know how much her genuine concern meant to him.

A/N: Well, Loki has finally met Darcy and he has to admit while he finds her overly emotional and thoroughly annoying, she also seems concerned for him and that's more than he can even process. Please review. A lot of this is just me making it up as I go and I really appreciate ideas. Like super a lot. Lols

Thanks to the reviews CH.1 I was absolutely thrilled and all giggly to know you liked it

Your fave methodically mad blonde,

Kake3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Despite my wishes I own nothing but the plot! Not even Thor. Dang it. ;)

A/N: TADA! Ch.3! The seemingly impossible Ch.3! Thanks to my loyal supporters. (Or I assume they're loyal… it's only been two Chapters up to this point.) I've noticed some simple mistakes as well having some pointed out to me (very humbling experience\ :) and have made sure to look out for them in this chapter! I also decided it was high time we looked into the whereabouts of the three avengers whom were to escort Loki.

So here they are!

Thor knew something was up when the storm had severed itself into three separate vortexes and the group was thrust in separate directions. He knew Loki had escaped and was immediately regretting the thought that perhaps his brother might have changed after the incident. Obviously removing the muzzle was not his smartest idea of late. He pulled out mjolnir, and spun it around with mere flicks of his wrist to slow his decent onto Midgard.

He landed in an area unknown to him yet all the same far too familiar. He sat down on an overturned tree and wondered why it would seem so recognizable. Of, course! It was the place he'd descended to when he'd fought Tony and Steve when he'd attempted to steal back Loki; back before he'd ever heard of the Avengers initiative. Thor's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, his mouth forming a slight frown. He had no clue as to how to get back to New York, assuming that was where Banner and Stark had landed, or even which way it was to the nearest town. Not that it'd be safe to show up in a European town so short after the scene his brother had caused wearing much the same attire. Asgardian battle attire that is.

He decided to sit and consider his options and try to decide where Loki had managed to escape to. Most likely he'd been deposited somewhere on earth as well. There hadn't been enough time to conjure enough magic to send him to any other realm than the realm Odin and Heimdallr intended for them. A strong a sorcerer as Loki was he couldn't manage that.

Thor found himself hoping Loki was safe at least, though it seemed odd to wish on a wanted convict, Loki was not just that. He was still Thor's brother and he intended to treat him as such above anything else. While Loki seemed compelled to make everyone treat him as the convict he was. Thor knew his brother well though, despite what Loki thought, and knew Loki did this because hate was much easier a concept for him to grasp than love and compassion.

Thor finally knew that his only option for getting a hold of Banner and Stark before they got a hold of Loki, somehow he knew without him there Loki wouldn't be as welcomed, was to walk until he found a town. Being a god had it perks in the fact he would not need sustenance or rest and the journey shouldn't take more than a day's time. Then Thor became more aware of the heavy weapon in his hand and nearly felt ashamed of himself. He took off into the sky without another thought, knowing that fear for his brother had merely caused a lapse in his judgment.

"Banner I can't believe you let that coward get away!" Stark yelled, more furious with himself than his friend. No, acquaintance, well whatever you call the closest person you've ever found to your intellectual equal and have known for just over a week.

"Tony, I didn't see it coming any more than you did. How was the other guy supposed to know that Loki would cause the portal to split?" Banner countered, his ever calm, or rather, ever angry self. He watched Tony stalk across the living complex in the top of StArk Tower. He himself was relaxing on the couch after travel. His body didn't take well to interrealmly travel. "Would you just calm down and think for a moment? You aren't useful to anyone in that state not to mention Jarvis just informed us Pepper is on her way up and I doubt you want to worry her with the events of the day. It's bad enough she's had to arrange for the partial reconstruction of the Tower and various other buildings you own because of the first time this guy visi-" he stopped short when the elevator dinged.

Tony stopped pacing and turned to face Pepper. The strawberry blonde eyed them suspiciously. "Tony what's going on?" she asked immediately just catching the anger on his face before he managed to compose himself. She gave him a stern look that told him lying was out of the option.

"Pepper, dear, it's great to see you." Tony said, opening his arms in hopes of an embrace. After all it had been what, six hours since she'd last seen him, and he knew she must miss him. That and he was stalling.

"Tony, I'm not amused." Pepper glared at him with her steal blue eyes, remaining put, just in front of the elevator doors. "I saw that look on your face and I want to know what happened." She tapped her black heel waiting for him to answer, truthfully.

"I was just discussing with Bruce how unbelievably rude you are to me." Tony replied, being the sarcastic personified annoyance he was. "I mean you didn't even say 'Hi Tony, most handsome and genius man to walk the earth' when you came in. How rude is that?"

"Tony!" she raised her voice, "First, I'm not the rude one here because you are still lying to me. Second, I'm only going to ask one more time. What the heck is going on?" Pepper practically yelled. One woman could only put up with so much Tony, even Pepper. Her tolerance growing even shorter when he flat out lied to her face.

"Pepper, I don't think it's of your concern." He addressed her calmly, used to her anger, she opened her mouth to say something else, but Tony started speaking again. "Jarvis?"

"_Yes, sir?"_

"Tony we aren't through talking!" Pepper growled.

"Arrange a flight for Miss Potts to my home on the east coast. And if S.H.E.I.L.D calls, inform them that I'm not available." Tony ignored Pepper, as he constructed the disembodied electronic butler.

"_Of course, sir. First class I presume?"_

"Tony I can't just take off to the other side of the country right now!" Pepper glared at him, "I still have to take care of the business of reconstruction."

"No, arrange for the jet." Tony replied, and then turned to Pepper. "Honestly Pepper it's rude to interrupt. You really are on a mean streak."

"Tony, to heck with 'not my concern', you're my concern and that makes your business my concern." She said, finally regaining her composure.

"Pepper, as sweet as that is, this isn't something you'll be of much use for and it'd be better if you just got on the plane okay? I know this isn't a lot of information and I wouldn't do this if I didn't care." His tone changed from sarcasm to genuine concern for the newly appointed CEOs well-being. He closed the space between them and pulled her into his arms. "Pepper, just trust me on this one."

"Tony, I can't just leave I have work to do and I'm not going to just run off across the country when it's obvious you're in some kind of trouble…" she thought about it, "again." She added for emphasis.

Tony kissed her lightly, brushing her lips with his next words, "Pepper, I love you but you have got to go."

"Tony, I-" she started but never finished due to yet another interruption of her words.

"Um, still here." Bruce said from the couch, "Pepper, Tony's right and you need to leave." Banner backed up the billionaire's words.

Pepper finally nodded, "Jarvis get me cab to the airport. I need it in about thirty minutes so I can pack first."

"_Will that be all, Miss Potts?"_

"Yes Jarvis, thank you." She said, and then called for the elevator after backing out of Tony's embrace. "Banner, watch out for him will you? Don't be afraid to let the other guy step in if necessary." She asked, or more, cleverly disguised an order. Banner nodded just before the elevator doors closed.

"Alright, back to work." Tony said. "Jarvis check for any changes in atmospherical pressure, specifically major occurrences, leaving out the area Banner and I landed in.

"_Sir, it may take a while to assess all the possible landing areas of your friends."_

"Acquaintance and enemy." Tony corrected, "And that will be fine. In the meantime order Banner and I some schwarma. I'm starved."

A/N: And that concludes Ch.3! I know it's rather puny in comparison to the previous chapter but like I said. I right better in potentially romantic situations. And while there was minor Tony/Pepper here, it was cut short by Banner's presence and was really much more than a basic love scene.

Hope you enjoyed the little Schwarma bit. I looked it up after the movie. It's a Middle Eastern food I think was what I discovered. I also have made it a life goal to eat some X).

I will be updating once a week from now on, most likely every Saturday, but maybe occasionally more or less frequent, all depending upon the situation and the happenings of my life. So, yes even though CH.4 is done you won't be seeing it for another week. Because I'm evil.

Your nefarious and charming blonde,

Kake3

Oh and love you guys who review every chapter! X]


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yup, I own nothing. Etcetera, Etcetera. Here you go my wondefuls

They drove down the road eventually spotting a town in the distance. "Hey, Tony looks like you won't have to deal with me much longer." She teased lightly, but Loki frowned this would not work well with his plans. "Gosh I'm starving. We should find a diner." She suggested. Loki wasn't hungry, but nodded anyway. More time before their departure the more time he had to plan and work.

"Darcy, where is it you're headed? He asked.

"Puente Antiguo, I guess." She replied, not sure why he cared.

"And how far is that?" Loki carefully considered the possibility of tagging along the rest of the way.

"Maybe another day's travel, provided we don't get lost, why?" though she asked, Loki knew she already had caught on, or rather just hoped he'd come with based on her use of 'we' rather than 'I' which would have made more sense.

"Could I possibly be dropped off there? If I wouldn't be intruding, of course." He added the last bit to keep his gentlemanly reputation intact.

He saw the flash in her eyes, and knew her answer before it left her lips, "No you wouldn't be intruding." She automatically replied.

"Thank you, Darcy. For everything." His hand touched the blanket in his lap when he said the words and she blushed bright red.

"I was afraid you'd be cold last night so I covered you up and gave you a pillow." She explained; her cheeks still pink.

"It's perfectly all right." He smiled, if she could break the no touching rule, then he could smile. He had to admit he found great pleasure in the way he was making her feel. It appeared while his words did not seem to affect her, his smile seemed to make her nervous. He liked the power he had over her with such a simple gesture.

They stopped at a little diner in the town, he hadn't even read the sign so he wasn't really sure where they were, but knew it was much too close to his crash site.

They took a booth seat and he sat across from her, "Well I don't know about you but I would kill for a shower." He said and gave her another smile. He loved how she seemed to shudder lightly at the curve of his lips. Not in a scared way, but in a way he didn't quite get and that interested him.

"Sorry you'll have to wait for tonight. We'll get a motel and you can shower then." She replied, looking away from his eyes. Fear flashing through her own.

The way he'd said kill was so serious, it almost had a malicious echo to it. She could hear it resounding in her eardrums. She suddenly wondered if she'd ben smart to offer the man a ride. _He's gorgeous though! And he's so gentlemanly. And he speaks so properly it makes me smile. It made him sound intelligent_ _and even more beautiful. If you can call a man beautiful._ She still found his last name odd though. Foster? She supposed it was common, but then again Jane was the first Foster she'd met and she'd met a lot of people in her life.

"So what do you want to eat," she asked, "not that the selections too great." She added as an afterthought when she scanned the menu.

"Just order two of whatever you decide on getting. I'll trust your judgment on the matter." Tony/Loki offered. He placed the menu at the edge of the table and sipped the water that had been brought along with their menus. It had a metallic taste that he disliked quite a lot, but kept his face straight.

The waitress approached with a notepad and pencil, "What'll you have today?" she asked blandly. She was a heavyset middle aged woman and looked about as happy to be there as a child might be in a dentist's office.

"Well, we'll each have the Cactus Burgers with chili cheese fries as an appetizer. Oh and can we get two millers?" she asked, not even bothering to ask if her companion drank.

"ID?" the woman asked skeptically, just to be presented with Darcy's card confirming she was of age.

Loki hadn't a clue what anything Darcy had ordered was, but knew he should and simply nodded as if satisfied with her choice. Meanwhile he contemplated how he could explain he was without money.

"I hope you drink," she smiled shyly, "Kind of forgot to ask. But hey I'll take both and you can drive. She smiled.

"I do drink," he replied, "and I think I'm hardly qualified to drive considering you are the one who knows the route to our destination." He said, avoiding carefully the fact he'd never piloted an earth vehicle.

"That's true." Darcy concurred. "Anywho, why you want to go all the way to Puente Antiguo?" she inquired.

"Well, there appears to be little to nothing here." He returned. It was true the town consisted of a gas station doubling as a post office and the shabby diner they sat in, besides some houses and minor businesses scattered about the town's 'main drag'.

"Yeah, I guess it'd be cruel to dump you off here. I didn't even see a motel." Her words were quiet; as though she felt embarrassed she'd ever imagined leaving him here in the first place. She was spared when their food arrived.

Loki scanned the plate in front of him. It appeared to be a patty of meat served between two halves of a roll and some assorted vegetables. It came in a red plastic basket with wax paper lining. When Darcy gave him an odd look, he knew he had no choice but to eat it.

Pleased that the meal had not been as revolting as it appeared, but rather disappointed in the low quality drink the waitress had brought, he climbed back into the car and they headed off.

Darcy frowned when the passed over the Texas State Line, she was lost. Again. With a light sigh she headed down the road farther. They'd at least have to find a town so she could figure out where they were exactly. She hoped that Tony didn't notice her anxiety. She had no such luck.

"Is something troubling you, Miss Lewis?" Loki/ Tony asked lightly. He swore right then and there if she was lost he might have to break her neck and figure out the mechanics of the vehicle to drive it himself.

"No," she lied, smiling at him in a hopefully reassuring way. She had a feeling this man recognized bull pretty easy though.

"Mis-" he was cut off by the woman.

"Just Darcy," she said. "Really Miss Lewis is way too formal." _And it creeps me out…_

"Darcy," he amended, "if we truly are lost please just tell me so." He verbalized in the nicest manner he could muster, but this was verging on ridiculous.

"Don't hate me," she frowned, her voice slightly weighed by her knowing she had messed up twice.

"I do not hate you." Was all the very frustrated prince could manage. He of course truly did not HATE her but did feel very angry towards her due to her incompetence. "Do you own a map?" he asked, hoping they could get back on track.

"Well, actually, no." she laughed only slightly. "Funny story really." She smiled, half in hopes of it making up for the stupidity, and half in memory of her very nauseous ex puking on the map whilst they'd driven through some winding roads in California.

"Well, just keep on I suppose." He sighed. Closing his eyes and leaning the chair back.

Darcy was stunned, "No yelling?" she asked, upon realizing she said it aloud she felt ashamed. Here he was trying to make up for last night by being all calm and she basically expressed her assumption that he was going to be as rude as the previous night.

"I could yell," he countered and she could already here the animosity. "I could yell at you for many things. To start; you are not in possession of a map; you are clueless as to our whereabouts; also you seem to have forgotten my desire for a shower. And may I tell you now I will not be sleeping in the car again tonight, Darcy, is that clear?" he did not raise his voice a single notch, but his words did grow venomous. Darcy wondered if she might have preferred him to yell.

"Well, we'll find a town and get a motel room for the night. Then you can have your precious shower and we won't have to sleep in the car." She spat, really sick of nasty his voice was. _Then again I kind of asked for that. Gosh, Darcy! Don't you dare defend him!_ She battled herself mentally.

"Woman I hope you can be held to that promise." His once handsome green eyes were cruel and Darcy avoided them. They scared her too much to endure their stare.

"I am about to tase you again, mister. And this time I won't make sure you're comfortable when I do it!" she raised her voice only slightly. She was getting defensive, but who wouldn't under that stare?

Loki stopped for a moment; he really did not wish to be tased again. So he carefully chose the next words his lips formed, "Darcy I apologize for my words. Sometimes they are a bit harsher than I mean for them to be." He looked at her with an 'apologetic' face. It was falsified, of course.

"Well, apology accepted. For now, but any more of that and you'll be out cold." She held up her taser in proof of that.

They rode silently on.

When they finally came to a town the only hotel that looked worth stopping at was a Best Western. Darcy hoped she had the dough to cover the bill. It was a hundred bucks for a night in the simplest room they had. (Or the simplest one with two beds, and sharing was out of the question entirely.)

They made their way up to the room, Darcy plopping on the bed farthest from the door, nearest the window and air-conditioning unit. Loki didn't protest, but simply headed for the shower. He undressed and hopped in, feeling refreshed but rather annoyed when he had to use the entirety of the small bottle of shampoo for his hair. When he was clean he realized he had no clothes to sleep in. With a sigh a frustration he put on the clothes he'd worn for two days now and felt that the shower had been kind of pointless.

When he exited Darcy was still in her clothes and had just finished checking on her mobile for something. "Hey, I know you just showered and all, but it's not too late and there's bar a block down if you want to grab some food and maybe a drink."

Loki of course had no real use for sustenance, but considering his current position a drink didn't sound half bad. "Why not?" he sighed, almost looking forward to it.

A/N: Yes, the famous: Why not?: Oh how we love Loki. And A drink does sound lovely. Does it not? Lols JK, JK. Anywho! Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, Marvel does, but hey maybe they'll be generous on my birthday this fall! (A girl can dream!)

A/N: the last chapter is still a day ahead of this one so I'll be careful to catch it up real quick! Sorry for the lateness! It was an accident I swear! Today was so busy I can't describe. Don't kill me…

Banner and Stark paced around the top floor of the tower, still waiting on the results from Jarvis.

"_Sir, I've discovered disturbances in both the New Mexico and German regions."_

Tony nearly jumped when he heard the animated voice. "Good. Arrange the jet for Banner and I. We'll be headed to Germany; I have a gut feeling we should check their first."

Banner raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly do you know that's right?"

"Gut feeling, Banner. Keep up." He replied in a tone that dripped with 'duh'.

Banner rolled his eyes, but didn't protest.

"_Sir, Miss Potts is still in possession of the jet."_

"Then get me one from the airport, Jarvis really, way to problem solve." Tony said with an annoyed tone.

"_I shall arrange for it, sir." _

Tony smirked; Jarvis was his favorite of his inventions. Well, at least a close second to the arch reactor keeping him alive.

An hour later they boarded the jet, the Mach 5 in tow. Not that he'd need it with the Hulk at his side, but stubborn and human as Tony was he wouldn't face a God without weaponry.

Thor landed just outside the city of Berlin and decided his best shot was to head to the airport. If Banner and Stark came looking, they would come by plane. Thor really hated traveling in a plane. He spoke no German but found a taxi with an American flag on it and waved it down. They gave him one look and drove off. Thor frowned. This would not be easy.

When he finally came upon the airport, he was nearly arrested for carrying Mjolnir into the building. So he sat outside wondering what he could possibly do now. Glancing across the street he saw a man staring at him as if he was a circus clown. Thor, for once, found himself caring about what he was wearing. Never had such vanity crossed his mind, but he felt like a sideshow in his Asgardian armor.

Tony and Banner landed in Berlin around six a.m. the next morning. They climbed off the jet and were brought their luggage by the co-pilot. They walked through the airport discussing possibilities.

"How do we find him?" Banner asked, how do we know he's even still in the area?"

"We'll start at the point of entry. Jarvis pinpointed the location by latitude and longitude.

Their efforts became unnecessary when they found Thor arguing with a cop just outside the airport. They interrupted the heated discussion. Tony managing to convince the cop that Thor was a just a getup for their group. The cop was slow to believe him but eventually stalked off angrily towards his bicycle. Yes, a bike, not a cruiser.

"Where does he put the people he arrests, in a basket on the handlebars?" Tony asked, snickering lightly at his own joke.

Banner ignored Tony, looking Thor up and down, "Let's get you some new clothes." He decided.

They rented a car from a place next to the airport and went shopping for Thor's new wardrobe. All the payments came down to Stark, not that it was hurting his wallet in the slightest. It was odd, shopping for Thor when the world may soon be in peril once more from Loki. They laughed on their way back to a hotel, so they could discuss the matters at hand.

"Now that Thor is properly dressed," Tony smirked with obvious amusement, "Let's talk about Loki."

"So if Thor is in Germany then he must be in New Mexico," Banner assessed, "unless he's found transportation."

"Please, if a taxi driver wouldn't give Thor a ride because of his appearance," referring to the Asgardian armor, "then who would pick up Loki?" Stark countered.

"Yes, but shall we not forget my brother is a magic wielder. He could change his appearance." Thor reminded the group.

The other two Avengers just frowned. That was certainly going to complicate things.

They stayed that night in the Hotel, each with separate rooms, Stark insisted.

When they woke they called the airport to schedule a flight back to the states on the jet, but the airport reported the jet was in use and wouldn't be available until the next day. Stark muttered under his breath after hanging up. With that he then called the front desk, requesting the rooms a second night. It took slight bribery but the Manager was able to move some guests, who were to arrive later that same day, to another, larger suite; compliments of the hotel for 'misbooking' their room.

"That's just lovely." Banner muttered.

"Not to mention the flight we booked will only go as far New York, so I have to arrange for my own plane to meet us back in the city." Stark added drily. "Loki could be just leveling towns for all we know!" he growled.

"Friends, my brother has hardly had the time to plan anything. My brother is very well organized and would not attack without careful strategizing. Not to mention S.H.E.I.L.D would be taking care of the situation if a situation even were to arise." Thor reasoned, still feeling defensive of his brother.

"Yeah well he's still an enemy of the U.S and most of the world for that matter and shouldn't be lose, planning his scheme whilst he bides his time in hiding!" Stark yelled. Angry that Loki was now back in the states where Pepper was and he was not there to protect her.

"Hey you two!" Banner asserted, "We don't know that Loki will even try anything. He doesn't have an army this time, or his spear, and therefore can't do much harm, right? He's a logical man so he'll probably stay hidden so he won't be captured." Banner concluded with a stern nod.

Stark rolled his eyes. Thor returned the nod though, happy Bruce was not being as irrational as Tony was in accusing his brother of things below his IQ level. Stark was like that though, always assuming he knew what the other party was going to do, better than the other party even knew. Thor's thoughts then drifted to Jane. _All-Father let her be safe if Loki WERE to seek revenge._

Their day continued on. Simply planning on what'd they do when they reached New Mexico and how they'd track Loki to wherever he managed to get to. They left early the next morning for New York.

Loki and Darcy entered the bar and Darcy immediately ordered some drinks, Loki only asking she order him something strong. They sat down and drank their liquor, having small talk until Darcy finally, after maybe four beers and nursing her fifth, asked him a real question, "So what's your story? How'd you end up in the desert without anything but the clothes you had on." Her words slurred ever so slightly, but Loki understood.

"Really long story, not one you'd like." He offered, avoiding the question.

"Wrong answer." She smiled, swaying slightly.

"Darcy I think you've had too much." He laughed; a real laugh. The look on her face was priceless; along with her dazed, tipsy state. He considered taking the drink from her hand, but almost as though she'd read his mind she held the glass to her chest.

"No, I have not!" she laughed. "Now excuse me, I have to go to the ladies' room!" she downed the last of her drink and staggered off towards the restrooms.

A blonde sat in Darcy's previously occupied seat, a margarita in hand, and leaned towards Loki slightly, "Hey there." She giggled with a thick Texan drawl.

Loki studied the woman. Her hair was in loose curl and she adorned a tight t-shirt labeled 'Harley Davidson.' She wore the shortest pants Loki supposed he'd ever seen and cowboy boots on her feet. "Hello." Loki said, smiling lightly. The woman was, in some regards, quite attractive.

"Don't think I've ever seen you around here." She giggled, followed by a hiccup which suggested over amounts of alcohol. She blinked a few times in what Loki decided was a flirtatious way.

"I wouldn't suppose you had, seeing that I am not from this area, and you most definitely are." He said, feeling the woman's hand be placed on his knee.

"No you most certainly aren't," she hiccupped once more. She leaned closer towards Loki, who was currently seated with one elbow on the bar and leaning on it lightly. He tensed when she got close enough her perfume became slightly overpowering. He would have made some comment, telling her in the nicest manner possible to remove herself from his personal space, when Darcy stumbled back from the restroom and came upon the scene.

"Hey you," she growled, "back off." Her anger flashed in her eyes. Blondie turned towards her, eyes drooping just slightly and a dumb expression on her face.

"Talking to me frizzy?" she sneered, glancing at Darcy's slightly mussed locks.

Darcy took a step closer, "Yeah cowgirl I am." Darcy accepted the Blonde's challenge, "That's my seat and my guy."

Loki was pulled back to reality in those words. He'd been amused by the girl's meager insults and had been wondering as to where they would take it, when Darcy referred to him as hers. He glanced at her questioningly. _Obviously she's very drunk._ He decided, mostly as to reassure himself.

"Your seat?" Blondie laughed. "Maybe, but this ain't your guy." She rubbed Loki's knee for emphasis. Loki looked at her rather annoyed by her touch. He may not be Darcy's 'guy', but he was no more this stranger's. He was about to object when cowgirl spoke up once more. "In fact, you can have the seat." She snickered, and then did something Loki was both surprised by and rather loathed. She pulled herself into his lap.

Darcy looked as if she might explode. Blondie sat with one leg on either side of Tony/Loki's and had her arms placed just barely around his neck. She was about to lean into him further when, even before Darcy could deck her, Tony/Loki placed his hands on her hips and whispered into the girl's ear. Darcy felt heartbroken.

"Dear it appears you've angered my companion and also me. I'm not aware of how drunk you are, but I'm perfectly sober and would still gladly push you into the floor and leave you at the mercy of my…" Loki paused for just a moment, "girlfriend." He decided this word, while not true, would most convince the girl of the situation. "So perhaps you should leave before I do so."

She sneered at him, "Whatever sugar, you aren't my type anyway, having your girl fight for you." She slid off his lap and started to walk off when Darcy slammed her square in the jaw with more force than Loki even knew her fist had.

Darcy mumbled something Loki didn't catch. The bartender turned around and stared at the blonde who lay on the floor. "I apologize for my friend's behavior. Perhaps she's had one too many," he laughed, keeping the air light-hearted; "perhaps we'll just settle our tab and go. Loki paid the man and tipped somewhat substantially to buy the girl a drink when she woke. They then hurried out of the bar.

"I'll drive." Darcy giggled, but just after the words left her mouth she nearly fell. Loki caught her and lifted her back to her feet.

"No Darcy, I think it'd be better if you didn't." he laughed lightly, at the dumbfounded look on her face.

"You're gonna drive? She mumbled, glancing up at his face awkwardly. "Well, good luck finding the keys." She had a smirk on her face and he frowned.

"No I think we'll walk." He decided, neither wishing to know the origin of the smirk, or to drive when he had no clue how to even start then engine. He started towards the hotel, when Darcy wiggled slightly.

"I can still walk," she huffed, he released hardly aware he'd still been holding her slightly, "And by the way party pooper they were only in my back pocket." She grumbled as if an afterthought.

Loki stared at her realizing her intentions. _Sif's hair, this woman is very brave when she's drunk. _He walked beside her making sure she didn't attempt another face plant.

When it came time to cross the road to their hotel a car seemed to come out of nowhere and Loki pulled Darcy from its path, all the while with her screaming various profanities at the driver.

Loki finally managed to get Darcy into the hotel room and help her onto a bed. "No, no I was gonna sleep on the _other_ bed." She fussed.

"This one will do just as well." He told her.

"Tony?" she asked, her eyes scanning him carefully.

"Yes, Darcy?" he sighed, she was very needy in this state and he decided to never again allow her that many drinks.

"What'd you tell that chick?" she asked, suddenly seeming near sober.

"Nothing of importance," Loki said recalling his exact words rather embarrassedly.

Darcy frowned at him. "Why can't you tell me?"

"I do not tell you because it does not matter." He answered quietly, aware that he must sound suspicious.

"Tony I wanna know." She pouted.

"Darcy," he felt utterly exasperated, "I told her that she was making both you and me angry and to leave."

"That's all?" Darcy was skeptical, "That doesn't seem worth the trouble you went to it ignore completely." She also recalled the blonde referring to Darcy as 'his girl'. She'd really hoped those words had first been Tony's/ Loki's.

"Good night, Darcy." He shut off the light before she could respond. Darkness shrouded the small room. He carefully made his way to his bed and kicked off his shoes before sliding under the covers. He drifted into a peaceful half sleep, his mind awake with thoughts.

Darcy tiptoed to the bathroom. She pulled some PJs from the duffel she'd brought in from the car and replaced the twice used clothes. She didn't feel up to a shower or even a bath and decided she'd do so in the morning. She tiptoed back into the room. Crawling into the bed she'd originally claimed, a subconscious effort really, and curled into a comfortable ball.

When Loki felt her presence in the bed he sighed. The woman was obstinate. He started to switch beds when she rolled into his side. He listened to hear if she was entirely asleep and found it just so. So her movement had been completely sleep induced and was probably just a reaction to his shift in positions. He tried once more but she burrowed into his side.

He stared at the sleeping girl curiously. She was in fact asleep, or it quite appeared as such. His shocked expression formed into a frown. One he adorned much more often in her presence. The look did not suit his features, but none the less sat their adamantly. _I am to never allow her to be drunk again, and that it without question. This state is very agitating. _

Making his arm stiff so she could move no closer, he got up from the bed and walked inaudibly to the other bedside. He pulled back the covers, but stood stationary for many moments. Why had part of him wanted to stay? He dismissed the unfathomable notion and crawled into the cheap bedding; drifting off after a rather eventful, you might say, night.

A/N: Both parties are on the same day now! Much less confusing don't ya think? I know the part about the Avengers was short, but I'm finding it more complicated to write, so ideas are as always welcomed, but no promises that it'll be used. I try though, I honestly do!

I'd like to give partial credit for the bar scene to sara60691. It was here idea for Darcy to get jealous of some chick in a bar and for Loki to have to deal with drunken Darcy. Thanks!

More to come from this all-nighter blonde,

-Kake


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: AWW! Ya'lls reviews are so touching! Well... Here's some more for you to love… Hopefully…

Darcy woke up to the sound of grumbling and "…cursed midgardian device!" She propped herself up ever so slightly to see a shirtless tony with wet hair fiddling with the coffee maker. Still rather groggy she yawned a bit, automatically drawing the attention to herself. His eyes almost held a shocked expression. "You're awake." He mumbled, more to himself than her.

She opened her mouth to reply, but groaned and plopped back down onto the mattress. She lifted her hands to her head, her eyes felt like they were burning out of their sockets. "Turn off the lights, Tony." She ordered in a whiny, yet surprisingly firm tone.

He blinked, as if confused for a moment, then registered she was in fact addressing him. "Ms. Lewis the lights are not on." He replied, a condescending voice that seemed more comfortable than the confusion he'd felt of late.

"Then... Uh….." she groaned, halting whatever she'd been trying to say, "Close the blinds!" she spoke loudly and clearly, not wishing to be interrupted by the assaults of her pounding headache once more. When he didn't move, she got up and did it herself. "Gosh, was that so difficult?" she growled, bad temperedness coming of her hangover. _Hangover, really? Where's the darn ibuprofen! _She clawed through her purse, ramming her sunglasses on as she did so. "Ah, heck, seriously?" her was frustration all too audible for Tony/Loki's ears.

"Darcy, is there a problem which is inconveniencing you so that you must take it out on the entire hall?" Loki hissed, he was very much disliking whatever mood she'd awoken in.

"Tony you're really thick and inconsiderate you know that?" she barked. "Did it not occur to you that after last night I might have a hangover?"

Loki just stared; he held no recognition for the term she'd used. _What is with humans and their ever-present slang? Is it so hard to obtain proper vocabulary on this barbaric terrestrial globe? _

She took his silence as him just now understanding her predicament and therefore lacking the words to apologize. "Oh, whatever. C'mon I need some more Advil and…" she observed him once more, "did you just get out of the shower or something?" she questioned, her vocal pattern having returned to normal.

"And what would 'or something' refer to, Darcy?" he questioned with mischievous smirk. Perhaps he could correct her awful habit of improper speaking.

"I don't know, a bath, a water-balloon fight, a dog drooled on you?" she said with her own, much more teasing, smirk.

He scowled, "I took a shower, Ms. Lewis. And where do you intend to procure your Advil?" he asked.

She laughed a bit, "Well, a CVS or maybe a Walgreens, wouldn't you think?" Her words seemed to mock him, and he knew he'd really need to get used to their terminology faster or he'd be caught for his true self. "Oh, crap…" she massaged her temples and fell back onto the bed. "Can you go get some for me?" she begged. This is bad. I don't think I'll be able to drive."

"So you're going to trust a stranger with your vehicle and currency?" he smile was almost genuine at this. _She's much too trusting; it'd almost be an injustice not to teach her the reality of life. _

She gazed up at him. "I have too." She sighed, obviously disliking the situation greatly. "Just drive up and down the main street, surely they have some kind of market or drugstore. When you find one buy some Advil and perhaps some goldfish? Goldfish always make me feel better." She said offering a light smile to the thought of her favorite snack of late.

"Fine." He said, accepting her keys and card when she offered them, though he wasn't sure why. He didn't know how to use either of the objects. Though, after some thought, perhaps the eminently more perplexing thing was that he'd so easily accepted her task. It was quite unlike him to play 'fetch', but it was quite like him to behave as a gentlemen, he supposed at least.

He exited the room, letting the door click behind him as the girl offered her many "thank yous"; he couldn't help but roll his eyes. He approached the window at the end of the hall. Scanning the street of main, he located the 'Walgreens' she'd mentioned. He teleported himself there out of habit; not even considering the consequences of using his magic. He walked around the isles but saw nothing called 'Advil'. He frowned slightly wondering why he was even doing this, when a middle-aged woman in a 'blood donor' tee asked him if required assistance.

"Yes, could you bother leading me to where the Advil is kept, madam?" he asked, words trickling in silver droplets off his tongue, lips metallic with the slick tone of his voice.

"Uh huh." She grunted, "It's over this way, honey." Her voice had a rather distinguishable drawl laced around her words. He followed as she waved for him too. She pointed to small white containers. "There you go." She smiled.

"Thank you very much." He returned the smile, "Could you also bring me some goldfish?" he asked, still wondering why Darcy had requested scaly animal.

"I suppose, but they were in the isle we were just in you know." Her eyes glazed over in concern for the man's observance skills.

"Could you anyway?" he hissed, becoming less patient with the attendant. She walked off, and he was left to decide which size bottle the girl required. He read the backs and decided to get a rather large one. This way she would not have to ask again for a while, and he could be spared from the overly bright and bland building in future times. She returned with a rectangular box and raised an eyebrow whilst he examined it.

"Well, unless you wanted real fish this is all we got." She said, apparently becoming as frustrated as he had.

"It will suffice," he decided, if Darcy wanted real fish she could get them for herself. When the woman continued to stand there he took the box and gestured for her to leave. When she was gone he transported himself back the hotel in a flash of black and purple energy, residue settling on the floor where he'd once been.

He reentered the hotel room to see Darcy in fresh clothes hair clean and done in tousled curls. He tried not to let his eyes linger on her chocolate locks. He instead met her blue eyes and placed the items on the desk. "These are what you wanted?" he asked carefully, trying to use more of the midgardian vocal pattern he was beginning to hear quite frequently.

"Yup," she said with a grimace, "Could you fill one of those cups with water and get me two of the Advil please?"

He blinked at then sighed, _why not? I've done everything else today. _He grabbed one of the paper containers by the infernal Bunn Coffee Maker and filled it with water from the tap. When he went to open the pill container he found its lid was stuck. "Darcy, the lid of the container seems to be broken."

"It's a just a child's lock." She laughed, "What, too immature to figure it out?" she played.

He grimaced, he despised that word. Trying once more to open it he found himself at a loss. He finally just pulled it straight off and a few pills flew from the container. "Blasted containment device!" He growled.

Darcy flinched at the large crack and watched the pills go flying, "What the heck dude?" She almost shrieked, her rather panicky voice high pitched and uneven. "Why didn't you just bring it to me?" Her eyes were wide with disbelief, he didn't look like the strong, 'I break the tops off bottles because I'm ignorant' type. She finally calmed her breathing and then noticed his expression. He was glaring at the pill bottle with such malice you'd think the inanimate object had insulted him greatly. She burst into laughter and he then directed his gaze at her, his eyes still holding the malice, but also something else, hurt perhaps?

"Um, sorry." She stumbled when she was sure that she'd seen the fleeting dullness of hurt in his eyes. "I. uh, didn't mean anything by it." She hoped that seemed true, but honestly she scared the crap out of her and she really felt like a good face book venting session with her college friends. That always helped when she'd been having a rough time. Yeah, she'd message Connie later.

He rolled his eyes, "Like you, a mere…" He paused as if thinking, "… never mind." then walked over to the bathroom. The door closed with a bang behind him.

She sighed as their neighbor banged on the wall, telling them to keep it down. Walking over to the desk she retrieved a pill and then realized the water had been knocked over in the commotion. She wondered what was up with Tony and carefully tiptoed over to the door and listened. Then sink was on and he seemed to be, whispering? _Is he talking to Himself?_ She thought, it was certainly a curious thing. _Holy crap he's a psychotic convict who's on the run from the FBI and he's using me to escape. Oh god, I need to get away from him, but then he'll track me down and kill me. I mean psychotic killers can be really determined when searching for someone. Oh my gosh he's like Michael Myers, and I'm Jamie Lee Curtis' character, what was her name, Laurie? Oh god, I'm Lauri! He's going to track me and my future son down!_

A/N: I know this was so filler but better than nothing right? Promise next chapter will have more plot and some Avengers action as well since I completely ignored them. Yeah… sorry… Don't kill me!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I apologize for last chapter's fillerness it was a rushed update… :/ But hope this chapter makes up. I realized later last chapter was actually very necessary to the plot. So hope you pick up on that.

Tony hung up the phone, "Could Fury be any more... furious with us right now?" He smiled at his own fail joke. Several of the Avengers were gathered in Tony's living room, a forgotten program on the television and all eyes on Tony. Some irises held traces of anger, others of nonchalance.

"Cut the crap Stark," said a certain man with bird related nickname. "How do you lose a super villain?"

"I don't know, how do you not like schwarma?" he asked.

"God da-" he was cut off by Banner, who may or may not have look just touch green around the gills.

"Hey! Calm down, will you. So we lost Loki, sure that's bad, but perhaps it'd be better to focus on finding him? You, know… before he vaporizes the planet?" Bruce suggested, in a rather not-calm manner despite his own suggestion. His irises flecked with little sparks of lime.

"My brother would do no such thing!" Thor interrupted, voice booming and tony thought he saw mjolnir spark.

"Listen hear you overgrown Pikachu I'm pretty sure your brother nearly did just that to snow-cone-heim not too long ago." Tony said.

Thor looked dumbfounded as to what Pikachu or a snow-cone were, but he felt sure they were insults.

Steve stepped in while the Black Widow escorted Thor to one side of the room to explain what a Pikachu was and that snow cones were treats.

"Alright, alright!" the Captain yelled, "Calm down and listen. We need to find Loki, so Banner, head to the lab to run traces, Thor…" Widow was saying something the mentioned and how Pikachus are fictional creatures and being that he didn't even understand the matter himself decided to leave them be, "never mind. Hawkeye, call Fury back and explain that we've got this under control. I'm going with Banner so we can assess how much damage Loki's in position to bring.

"What about me, spangles?" Tony asked with his smirk, "didn't forget me did ya?"

"Couldn't if I tried," Steve mumbled, "Go work on your suit, check on Pepper, twiddle your thumbs." The captain gave Tony a sly smile, "Or you can finish explaining to Thor."

"What about you, wouldn't you like to be enlightened on the Poké-world?" Tony, teased.

"No." he said, but the light pitchy-ness of his voice showed his confusion. Before the Iron Man could retort, captain marched off down the hall.

"Well, that was rude," Stark feigned hurt and other such emotions at Rogers' swift exit.

"So these creatures, they produce electricity much like mjolnir?" Thor asked ignoring Tony.

Natasha sighed and started over.

Banner sat in the elaborate room, a physicist's paradise. It was filled with machines, computers and random automatons doing simple tasks to make one's life easier whilst occupying Stark Tower's laboratory. He was leaning over a holographic screen cursing as the program denied his action sequences. When he finally typed in the correct frequency, little green horizontal lines began to float down the screen. Purple blips appeared on the screen and he smiled lightly, not Hulk's 'smash' smile, but Banners 'I'm a beast' smile. He printed off the locations and the energy readings' charts, and they were promptly delivered to him by 'Dummy' a particularly hated robot by Tony, and whom had been demoted from the workshop to the lab after several miscalls with a fire extinguisher.

"Steve, I think we've got his location. He appears to be in a rural part of the Texas panhandle. Then again, it could be coming from another villain with magic almost exact in similarities to the tessaract, but it's doubtful."

"You said rural, right?" Steve asked, curious as to the safety of the people in the area. He was now doing a crime search for the area to see if there'd been any suspicious happenings he should take into account. All that seems to have happened was a woman knocked out another in a very brief bar fight last night, and today Advil and goldfish had been stolen from a local Walgreens. Nothing that said; 'Loki was here.' "No major crimes, or disturbance reports, think he's laying low?"

"My brother in no fool," Thor said, followed by Romanoff as the entered the room. "Brash perhaps, but mostly misunderstood." They all looked at him sympathetically, it must be hard to except your brother, your child hood best friend, is the enemy.

"Thor, we've been over this." Natasha started, but Banner cut her off with a look, one that said 'let's not start this right now'. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Banner found the coordinates of Loki's assumed whereabouts. Perhaps we should inform  
Fury and head that way." Steve offered, hoping to cut through eerie fog that surrounded the group in a usual awkwardness. Despite the fact they worked together, they weren't quite used to each other.

Thor spoke up, "Perhaps I should go alone. I've fought my brother many a time and know his tricks. Also perhaps he will listen better if he feels less threatened by our joined presence."

"Look, Thor, I know you want to believe your brother is not at fault here," this time when the female agent attempted to speake with the Odinson she was not cut off, "but you need to face the facts, Loki isn't the good guy here, he's not even the innocent bystander he's the villain. We have to stop him."

"Friends, I don't think your plan wise. Loki will more likely listen if he doesn't feel threatened." Thor said once more.

"Sorry, Thor, but that's the only way." Tony said from the doorframe, he'd stood there unnoticed for a rather long time. Much longer than he liked to go unnoticed. "And, we're all going. You can approach him first but we'll be close because I wouldn't put it past Loki to just magic you and half the panhandle into ash."

Thor's eyes were dark; he was beginning to know he would have to accept it. While he was still firm in his belief Loki was just in pain and that's why he had attacked earth, he also knew whatever the reasons for his actions, his brother was a villain because of them.

Loki wet his face in the water. It smelled like the earth and he thought he could almost see the little minerals in the liquid. Water was so impure on Midgard. He slumped against the cabinet as he tried to recall the actions that led him to this moment. As he was coming into the more recent events, he became aware of the woman's body pressed against the wood. The wood creaked slightly under her weight, an imperceptible sound to any mortal. He waited for her to speak, completely silencing himself, so he could hear her breaths. The uneven and frightened rhythm of her exhalations became his primary focus. It slowed, as she began to listen for him as well. He could almost hear her thoughts. She was frightened because she was realizing how risky it'd been to pick up a man off the side of the road. She was nervous at his sudden outburst. She was worried because she could no longer hear him and wondered if he was okay.

Finally a light whisper pierced the silence, shattering the evaluation of one another's existence in the small space. Quite close, but unable to hear or perceive one another, but all the same knowing they were there. "Tony?" she breathed, her emotions lacing the words. He'd been so caught up in that moment he nearly forgot that he was 'Tony' and not 'Loki' to the young woman.

"Yes, Darcy?" he asked. He heard the sounds of her pushing off the door with her palms, the light noise as she retreated from the door a few steps.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice more full now, the grogginess seeming to return as her previous feelings faded.

"Quite fine." He replied, of course he was. She was the ill one. What could have brought her to think _he _was not well?

He could hear her air ways catch, like she was unsure how to say the next few words. "Tony, I have to head back to my home now. While you were gone I called the front desk and got directions back and then booked the room for one more night so you could plan your own route to… wherever you're going." Darcy's words were soft, like she was trying not to anger him. For a moment he also detected fear behind her words.

"You're heading back to your home?" he wasn't sure why he asked, she'd just said that, but as his plan began to fall apart he wasn't sure what to do.

"Yeah," she said, confusion now laced her tone. "I mean, you knew I would eventually right?" she added. She pondered why it seemed weird to him. I mean, they weren't friends, she had just helped him get somewhere and now she'd go.

He opened the door and his eyes were icy. "Then be on your way mortal," he whisked a hand and she was sent to her car, belongings flashing with her moments later.

A/N: And that's why robbing a Walgreens was completely relevant. Yupps. Wonder what Darcy will do now?

And thanks for the lovely reviews you are truly wondomous I hope you know. ;) hope this chapter was held up to your expectations.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The one I uploaded before was actually not this one. This is an Edit. Hope you don't mind that...

He walked over to the beds and looked at where she'd slept the night before and grimaced. He thought surely that he'd be able to take advantage of her emotions, make her feel like it was nearly her duty to help him escape_. But she does not know that I am on the run. She feels she has done her job and now she's leaving because that is all I ever told her I needed. Perhaps I should not have sent her away like that._

Then he truly understood the situation. Why had he sent her away like that? Using magic would surely get him caught. He cursed at his own stupidity. He turned to the door to track her down and erase the memory of the last five minutes.

Darcy's eyes were huge. "Holy crap on a freaking monkey." She breathed. She ran back up to the hotel and stood before the back entrance. She felt her pockets but noticed she was still in her plush pooh bear jammies. She ran back to the car were her purse sat, mutilated Advil bottle and unopened goldfish in tow. She fished through it for the room key. When she felt the slick plastic in her seemingly bottomless purse she sighed with relief. No way was she going to let that occurrence slide.

She ran up the flight of stairs to the second floor they'd been staying on. She tiptoed down the hall, suddenly afraid of being caught by him before she was ready, and approached the heavy door. She slid the key through the electronic lock. But when she reached for the door handle it was pulled open for her, and a cold hand snaked up and seized her thin wrist, pulling her through rooms 205's door frame and into the familiar living space.

"You dare return." He hissed quietly, lips moving imperceptibly and eyes dark with anger.

"Yes." She answered feebly, though his words had been more of a statement and not so much a question. "What… what are you?" she asked. "I mean, not that you look a lot like a monster but humans don't do that." She babbled everything that came to her head, much like she always did in crisis or hard situations. Much like she did when Thor came to Earth. Thor…

"You, you're like Thor. When he came to Earth, he called us mortals." She stammered, and then she realized he wasn't speaking. "Well?!" she squeaked, she'd meant to sound brave, but she was in all truths frightened too much to even consider bravery or courage.

"You know Thor?" there was a look of bewilderment in his eyes. Obviously he had not thought she'd have any acquaintance with the God of Thunder. He searched her, eyes scanning her carefully up and down. She was so mortal, so simple. Why would she know Thor? Then again, hadn't she said _'When Thor came to Earth, he called us mortals'? _Of course he recognized the petite physique and the curly brunette locks that came just below her shoulder blades now. As the Destroyer, he'd come to their town to demolish and shatter all. And Thor. She'd spoken above the others, attempting to usher them out of the path of the metal beast.

"Well uh, yeah! And I took him down with one blow so you'd better not hurt me or you'll regret it immensely. Yeah, knocked him cold with just one little tap of my finger." She wouldn't mention that this "tap" had been to the trigger of her taser. Nor would she mention the taser was still in her purse. On the hood of her car. Where she'd left it. Undefended. "CRAP!" she yelled, and ran from the room.

And behind stood a smiling Loki. "Her mind is so open." He smiled then turned to follow her.

"Banner, are you sure this is the place?" Ironman said, "It doesn't look like a place a sorcerer bent on destroying Earth would hide." He assessed the small town. One main street was lined with a mixture of big name places like Walgreens, Radio Shack, McDonalds, and a State Farm office, along with some family owned restaurants and few gift shops that doubled as dress boutiques. It was by far nothing special.

"Yeah, all of the readings came from this area. More specifically the Walgreens." He said. "But I'm also picking up light readings from the Best Western, not that I' could tell you which room he's in. Or how he even managed a room." Banner added the last part, his skepticism evident.

"Well let's check it ou-" Tony wasn't able to finish his sentence because a certain surprised spangly man cut him off.

"The Walgreens?" Cappy asked.

"Yeah, it's a store that sells medication and various goods." While Tony's smirk wasn't visible behind the iron mask, it was certainly audible.

"I know what it is!" Steve growled, "I was just thinking about how there was a crime report issued earlier by the Walgreens. Someone stole a canister of ibuprofen and a bag of Goldfish."

"What would Loki want with Goldfish and Advil? Seriously Captain Rogers, that's pretty obscure I don't think Loki was the criminal in that case." Clint laughed.

"Well, your point is a good one I just thought I'd mention it for odd coincidence purposes." Rogers, was rather defensive in his reply.

"Uh, huh. Well let's park the Quin Jet a ways out, and Tony take off the suit. We don't want to scare anyone or make a scene." Natasha said.

Clint laughed, "Yeah, because the Avengers walking through town in their daily gear is totally inconspicuous."

Natasha smiled, "You're right Barton. How about you and Banner head into town? You're the least likely to be recognized. After all, as an agent of S.H.E.L.D, you don't even exist. And Banner is better known for the… other guy."

Clint smile was gone, just like that. "Now wait a minute."

The only minute I'll be waiting is for you to slip on some jeans and a tee, rather than your suit. And take off your arm band. I doubt archery guards are a bid trend out here." Agent Romanoff was having way too much fun with this.

Banner and Clint strode through town and into the Walgreens, which they noticed was very conveniently catty cornered on the same intersection just across from the Best Western. "It's a small town." Clint shrugged off the strangeness of all the coincidence they'd encountered since arriving… where ever the heck this was.

Banner nodded. They walked around the isles, unsure really of what they were supposed to be looking for. They came to the basic medications isle and couldn't help but stop by the Advil. "Wait a minute." Banner ran his finger through some purple residue on the ground. Most of it had been swept up but little bits had merely been pushed beneath the shelves a by a lazy janitor or whoever had swept last. "He WAS here." Banner practically breathed.

"Nuh, uh! What would the freaking god of mischief want with Advil?" Clint choked, a bit, shocked that Loki had really come into a Walgreens and not blown the whole thing up.

"I don't know!" Banner huffed, "Hey Miss!" he called to an attendant. She approached slowly, swaying her hips and popping her gum.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Did you see a man in here today with long black hair and green eyes?" he asked.

"Uh, huh. Stole some stuff from us and the cameras didn't even catch it so the cops can't do nothing bout it." She drawled.

"Hmm." Banner frowned. "Well that's all I need to know, thank you." He dismissed the girl then gestured for Clint to follow him.

"Where are we going now?" Clint asked.

"We are going to check out the hotel across the street."

They strolled through the Hotel parking lot towards the front entrance, but stopped when Clint piped up. "Wait we need a plan. We can't just walk in and ask if he's checked in, that information is private and they aren't permitted to give it up. Plus he would be using an Alias and depending on how long he's been here the desk manager most likely won't be the same one who assisted him, plus we for all we-"

He stopped talking and stared in confusion as a girl seemed to just appear beside an SUV followed by her purse and what looked like it could be Advil, and what was definitely Goldfish. "The heck?" he mumbled. Banner turned and tried to decipher what was so odd about the scene.

They watched the girl scurry towards the back entrance, slump when she realized she didn't have her key, dash back to her car and retrieve her key with a little hop of joy and relief, only to dart back to the rear entrance and disappear inside.

They walked over to the car and began to inspect the contents she thrown onto the hood of her car. "Why'd she just leave al this here?" Banner asked.

"I don't know, maybe she was really excited about something. Or completely frazzled. You never know." Clint shrugged. "Either way, I think that's a bottle of Advil… And that's a bag a Goldfish." He studied the mutilated canister.

Banner rolled his eyes, not at Clint, but at whatever Loki's bass-ackwards plan was.

"We should take this and hide, wait for her to come back. Maybe he'll be with her, or maybe she can take us to him; in which case this would be good leverage." He concluded.

Banner nodded and scooped the purses contents back into it and then they ducked behind the bushes lining the median of the lot.

A/N: Yeah, I think it'll be wrapping up soon. I never did plan a very solid ending and this story has been a set of very sporadic ideas (if you couldn't tell, already) and I think it'd be best to finish it up. But I'm already plotting out (correctly this time, might I add) another Avengers fic that will be primarily about Loki and Post Avengers drama and such. I managed to see the movie again so now I have a refreshed memory of its plot and will be happy to write a more accurate fic. (Yay!)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know I said I was going to wrap this up soon, but honestly there are still a few more chapters that need to happen for this to really end smoothly and still in character. I know it'd be really unfair to end this abruptly and fail-like after all of your sweet and inspiring reviews. **Special shout-outs to everyone who reviews each chapter for being there since the beginning and helping me along the way. Ya'll make me so happy because I know ya'll are always there and everything wonderful like that Thanks** Anyways here's your chapter enjoy it, breathe in its essence and completely immerse yourself in its glory. (lols that may have been overkill) SO SORRY IT's LATE!

Darcy ran back out to the car. "Aw crap!" she shrieked, stopping half way. Her SUV was already perfectly visible and her purse was definitely gone. She wanted to kill herself for leaving it there, how brainless could she be? _You dopey, McDope-dope, dopeyston!_ "Stupid jerk even took the goldfish." She said when Loki walked up behind her. "Who the heck steals Goldfish?" she mumbled. Loki was unnervingly silent for some reason.

They stood there, Darcy seething with anger as she counted off the pricey-er things that had been in there. "Even my iPod! They took my iPod! I just downloaded several new songs onto it!" She whined.

Loki stared at her, amusement flickered in the pools of his eyes. She was so interesting to watch. She never suppressed her emotions or hid her feelings and Loki found himself having to read her a lot less often than most people which was highly captivating because it required little effort on his part. It was like the box she'd called TV, all you had to do was sit back and watch. He was trying not to smile, despite her discomfort he couldn't help but smirk, when he noticed the aura of gamma rays and anger radiating from the foliage. "Darcy, it would appear that the thieves are still present." Loki narrowed his eyes then flicked his hands and the two stumbled out of the bushes.

"Hey buddy." Clint smiled, it was such a light hearted tone as if they were truly longtime friends, but his eyes conveyed a deeper message. Anger at Loki for trapping him in his own mind and making him do things against his will, laced with fear that he might do so again. And pain of the very memory of how he'd actually attacked Natasha. How he'd wanted to kill Natasha. He curled his fists into balls then released, curled and released, over and over in stress filled repetition.

"I would not refer to me as "buddy" if I were you, Agent Barton. I believe our relationship is far from such titles, but if you'd like to call me 'Sir', or perhaps if you're feeling eccentric maybe 'Lord' or 'Prince', I would not mind. It was always such a fitting name. Wouldn't you agree?" Loki was smirking; he knew the titles brought back Barton's memories of the time he'd spent under Loki's will. Having been practically a toy in his efforts to take over Earth.

"You, you know the Avengers? Well actually I should have seen that coming what with the magic and such. Ooh! So are you like a pending member." Darcy giggled slightly. _I've been toting around an Avenger! I'm so awesome! Man, I should have made a move, and then I'd have a super awesome crime fighting boyfriend I could show off to Clover. Screw Clover and her Police Officer husband, my guy would be a superhero! Beat that! Then again Jane has Thor so I guess she would be even with me, and it's no secret that Tony Stark has been dating Virginia Potts. Well still. Three chicks in the whole world and I'm by far the most normal. Socially that is, maybe not mentally. _Darcy continued to ramble on in that chestnut colored noggin of hers until the conversation resumed and she decided she'd better pay attention.

"Not exactly, ma'am. He's-" Bruce tried to make an input but Loki interrupted.

"Well this has been rather entertaining, but seeing you don't even have the means to arrest me, we'll have to be going now." Loki could feel the energy begin to concentrate around his hands. "Tell the rest of your team, if you wish me to cooperate, that I wish to speak with Thor. Tell him to come alone."

Then the scene went purple. Darcy and Loki disappeared in the mist and swirling energies, the purse going with them. But the SUV left behind, too large for their journey.

"You mean he got away!" Stark growled. "You let him get away! With a hostage no less, you two are so-" Tony ranted loudly and collapsed onto the couch.

"So what, Tony?" Banner grunted. His irises flared and his skin was turning a sickly green. "Got something else to add to that?"

"Tony, will you learn to shut up already?" Steve yelled. "Everyone's sick of you always acting like you're the god one on this team, and seriously you are the last one who should be pointing out faults!"

"Listen here, spangles! I have every right to be pissed off. That man is responsible for the destruction of my living quarters, not to mention he broke Pepper's twelve percent!"

"God! Will you all just settle down and pretend you aren't ignorant men for a moment?" Natasha barked, cutting them all off. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair before continuing. "We need to focus on the matter at hand. Loki said that he'd meet with Thor. I have no idea what he means to discuss, but if it means he'll cooperate we can possibly get him back in our containment, and save the hostage." She paused to think, "Did we get a name on her, yet?"

"I searched the vehicle; it was registered to a Darcy Lewis." Clint stated, strictly business by his tone. Nat may be his partner and equal but that mostly meant he knew her wrath and preferred to avoid it.

"What?!" Thor boomed. "He has the Lady Darcy!?" Obviously this was upsetting him more than a little. "I know he said he'd pay Jane a visit but I never thought he'd capture Darcy." Thor began to pace, loud thunderous steps seeming a little more than befitting of the god.

"You know her?" Stark asked, raising his brows and eyeing the Asgardian with skepticism. "Must be a small realm after all." He smirked when he received numerous glares and looks of disapproval from the team. It seemed even Rogers got that reference.

"She was Ms. Jane Foster's assistant. The same one who attacked me with that horrible mortal weapon, though I hold no ill will for her she is quite a lovely girl. I see why Jane chose her to assist in their works." Thor explained, or perhaps over explained if you asked Tony. Though honestly he'd love to know what this mortal weapon was.

"Oh wait, you mean the chick with the taser? I think Coulson's research said she was the only applicant for the position." Clint elaborated.

"Ah yes, the Son of Coul, while he seemed a decent man I do not believe he and Jane were on very friendly terms." Thor mumbled, he wasn't sure why he felt the need to say it, but he wished Jane would have made amends before his passing.

"Wait, wait… wait," Tony sputtered, laughter dance in his chocolate colored eyes, "She _tased _you! And you actually… passed out?" He let loose an obnoxious laugh.

"I was in a weakened and mortal state." Thor reasoned, not seeing why the Man of Iron found the situation so humorous.

"Sure, whatever you say, _Mighty Thor_," he continued to laugh until his eyes brimmed with tears and the salty droplets threatened to spill over his waterline and down his cheeks. Thor just frowned.

"Really can't you guys stay on topic for just ten minutes?" Natasha sighed, rubbing her temples and mentally counting to twenty five, then up towards fifty. _Teach me to take advice from some monkey psychologist with a degree. This crap never even works! _She raised her head, doing her best to be level with the Odinson present, "So are you willing to meet up with Loki? You'll have to be alone, as requested, but you can take him right?" she asked.

"I do not believe there will be cause for a fight, but of course if necessary I can subdue my brother. And it goes without the need for your question Lady Romanoff that I will gladly meet with my brother to discuss whatever terms he's conjured in order for his coalition." Thor replied evenly, arms crossed and brows furrowed as his way of conversing seriousness to the woman.

The entire team nodded, mutual agreement with now rods needed. They would find Loki and prevent him from causing any more damage to their Earth.

"Well, Avengers I think we've found another reason to assemble." Banner sighed and kicked his feet up.

Loki sat silently on the plush chair, letting Darcy have her meltdown; the TV played in the background some obscure and surreal film with a petite blonde girl in a fluffy blue dress. He thought it was rather dark compared to most things he'd seen flash across the screen.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked suddenly, bringing his attention back to the crazed midguardian girl. He blinked to clear his vision.

"Of course." He answered, a perfect lie, told smoothly and in a believable tone on his practiced tongue.

"Then answer my question." She said. He could her smirk in her voice even though her expression was serious. When he failed to answer she advanced on him. "You are so horrible!" the words shook and came from behind clenched teeth. "Don't you- No, of course you don't! You don't care because you're really some super creepy ultra-crazy evil villain. LOKI! I've been chauffeuring freaking LOKI!" Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. This is when the mischievous god finally stood and spoke, towering above her whimpering frame.

"I am not crazy, if you knew why I've done what I've done you'd never say such vile things. Mortal you cannot begin to comprehend the things that have brought me to this situation." He snarled, eyes burned and he leaned over her tilting his head down just above her face, hers titled up towards his, just inches apart.

"Then tell me about it," she breathed. "You wouldn't believe how fast a learner I am." Her cloudy sky colored eyes meeting his emerald ones.

A/N: and…. DONE! We'll continue in the next chapter, how about that? ;) Mwahaha!

Also to the guest, thanks for the thoughtful review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I actually wrote this forevor ago and forgot so that's why it's set during Thanksgiving… Lol, sorry!

Loki blinked at her wordlessly, and then scowled. "Why do you constantly pretend to care? Why is it you must put on a façade as if your actions are merely of altruistic purpose? You are not fooling me! I am not the same brainless oaf as my brother or blind man like my father! I am the god of lies, Darcy Lewis! Now tell _me_ the truth, why do you mock my intelligence?"

It was Darcy's turn to stare; speechless from his rage. But rather than answer she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Attempting to calm herself. Just days before she might have believed he liked her, but then again she'd also believed his name was Tony. _At least now I know it was _not _a coincidence. So he's not related to Jane, he still got the name from her. God he's Thor's brother. Wait a second… Thor's not a brainless oaf! That's mean. And Odin's not… well yeah he is kind of blind. But I'd bet he's still super perceptive. Oh Darce you're silent rambling again._

_You're thoughts _are_ rather cluttered, aren't they?_

"Ahh! That's enough stay out of my head how am I supposed to sound smart in front of you when you read my messy, stupid thoughts? Why can't you leave my head alone? Haven't you done enough damage?" She fell back in a chair and placed her head in her hands. Her breathing was uneven and labored.

Loki remained silent, and decided to return his attention to the television. Grabbing what Darcy had referred to as a remote he began flipping through the channels. Settling on a program about the end of the world and how near it was. He smiled at the human races stupidity all the more clear they needed his steady rule.

"Are you listening to me!?"her voice was shrill, and his brow furrowed in mock confusion.

"I thought you'd instructed me to stop listening." He said drily, sarcasm unveiled and cold.

"Yeah, but since when do you do what you're told?" she laughed, "Just sick of living in the shadow of your brother, right? Don't forget I was there when you sent that… _thing_ to destroy Puente Antiguo! I remember how you tried to kill your brother! Is it so bad being a younger sibling? I mean maybe it is different for royalty, but in my house we all looked out for one another! We cared, we supported we-"

He leapt from the chair and raised his hand to slap her. She flinched only a little and he then saw the tears glistening in her eyes. His palm lowered, clenching into a fist. "I am sorry my home life does not fit your philosophies. It never fit my mother's either. She was always on my side, but father had the final word and his word was always of Thor. My achievements meant nothing to him, accept in the ways they might benefit Thor." His eyes looked behind Darcy to the blank wall, his words barely audible but to the ears of Darcy who stood so near. Their breath mingling lightly. Cool mint and sweet rose, melded into an intoxicating smell.

With one quick move Darcy rolled from the balls of her feet to her toes and kissed his icy lips gently. Nothing intimate, lasting a short moment only. She'd been overcome with a pitying feeling she'd misunderstood the young prince.

Loki's eyes were slightly widened with shock, flashing imperceptibly with warmth before they narrowed. _Do not pity me._ He thought, allowing her to hear it. He moved to turn, but she placed a hand delicately on his arm. "I don't pity you Loki," she breathed, "but I wonder why you took the course of action you did. Surely there was a better way."

"I don't know. Perhaps there was but after I let go, there was no turning back." He said, still avoiding her eyes.

"You can always go back." She said. That made him laugh, for some reason, earning him a frown from Darcy.

"No I literally let go. The chitauri rescued me from my fall and that's how I got into this mess." He explained. She simply nodded, like she understood. She could not understand.

She massaged his arm sympathetically with her hand. "I don't understand it, but I know you must have had good reason for it. You wouldn't act so drastically without one, right?" She smiled in a sugar sweet way then nearly skipped to the bed, her step was so light, and plopped down upon it grabbing the remote for herself and flipping through the channels. "Discovery Channel, honestly?" she said, rolling her eyes.

He shrugged, "I'm going to go shower." Then headed for the room's door.

"Wait where are we?" she asked.

"You don't know?" he asked, then flipped on the lights. Illuminating the quaint space.

She gasped, "It's my apartment!"

"Yes it is lady Darcy." He smiled then left her to reunite herself.

Darcy dashed around the apartment cleaning while Loki showered. After the initial shock wore off she realized how messy the place was. After all, she hadn't been expecting company. Thanksgiving was coming around and she pulled the bins from the extra bedroom and scattered the different decorations across the house. A string a fall leaves across the mantelpiece, little turkeys on the coffee table and other various surfaces.

"Gobble, gobble." Darcy smiled adding the final touches, sparkling golden confetti down the scarlet runner of the small breakfast nook/ dining area table.

"Gobble?" Loki asked in a rather confused tone. "And what's with the sudden change in décor? I'm not entirely opposed to the color but.. isn't it rather odd?"

Darcy giggled heartily, "What, are you going to tell me that you've never celebrated thanksgiving?" She watched him a while longer, and the laughter in her eyes dimmed. He truly hadn't ever, but she supposed it was most traditionally an American holiday. The dimness was replaced by a fiery determination to give Loki the best thanksgiving ever. "Well no wonder you're so upset all the time!"

Loki narrowed his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean? I'm far from upset _all _the time Ms. Lewis-"

"Yeah sure, just most of the time right? Whatever you probably have never counted your blessings, have you, Mr. Odinson?"

"My blessings?" he looked rather skeptical.

Dacry's eyes widened, "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

A/N: Short, but hey. I though ya'll deserved even a nibble. So, more on the way! Oh, and keep an eye out for a beta-ed version of my story. Though, it may be a month before I get it out there.


End file.
